Jolene the Spider Queen
Joro or simply Jolene the Spider Queen is the TF2 mixed model of femscout head with female pyro upperbody and spider on his lower body under the race of spidertaur, the tribe once human greatest threat become Red Thugs Pack's core ally. Her theme is Undertale - Spider Dance (Metal cover) Origin Joro is once the yokai to Japanese mythology, but that was her predecessor. In reality, they are the queen of spidertaur, a race where they fight and devour human after killing them. Jolene is one of the people against the continuation of human genocide and locked inside the dungeon where the queen ate the prisoners one by one for their belief of immortality. In her case, Jolene is locked inside after freeing two of RED mercenaries from the cell. However, they are revealed to be members of Red Thugs Pack and their leader, Redbeard confronts the tribe. While stuck inside her dungeon, she witnesses the battle between Redbeard and the queen before the mercenaries saved her, the same mercenaries once freed from her. After watching Redbeard defeat her queen and snap her neck, her tribe finally subdued and refuse to die. However, Redbeard has another idea, to reform the tribe in new direction. Eventually, he chose Jolene to lead the tribe as their new queen. The tribe aren't only saved but reform under her new rule. Thus only they became Red Thugs Pack's core ally the birth of the new queen, Jolene the Spider Queen. Appearence Jolene used to be female pyro in her upper body with Arachno Arsonist while having spider on her lower body. After her predecessor’s defeat, Jolene shapeshifts her predecessor’s appearance into beautiful woman describe to be femscout with auburn Widow's Tail and eyes of black sclera with red iris. In full human form, Jolene has fem pyro’s body with femscout head except she has green eyes. Personality & Behavior Through her neutral perspective, Jolene is often to be polite and good-manner queen. But deep inside, she is ruthless and show her side of malevolent whenever they make threat to her people. However, she can be forgiving and no problem working with someone besides Redbeard. Jolene's spare time drinking tea and strolling around the street in human disguise. As advisor to Red Thugs Pack, Jolene often to be helpful and giving advise for their potential danger in the future. Powers & Abilities As average spidertaurs, Jolene possess superhuman strength, speed, durability and agility. She's also has enhance balance and detect vibration of earth up to 30 meters radius. After taking over her predecessor, Jolene gains new abilities such as paralysing her foe with bio-electricity touch/kiss, heightened killing instinct, and adapt underwater. Her other abilities included: *Elemental Immunity - as spidertaurs, Jolene possesses her immunity to any elemental attacks including magic based. *Natural venom - like any spidertaurs, Jolene has venom as her natural powers. This allow her to spit venom that strong enough to melt steel. However, her venom is also useful for her immunity and gives her allies to resist poisonous effect temporary by a simple bite. Her venom also enable to act as an antitode which counteract against dieseases, something only the queen can possess. *Shapeshiftsing - her spider's main traits are shapeshifting into human as disguise. While average spidertaurs are pyros. There are some possibly disguise as other mercenaries. When Jolene disguises as full human, she becomes more agile and evasive at the cost of her defenses. She’s also enable to attract anyone regards of freaks and undeads while in human form. In spidertaur form, she’s become durable like the tank at the cost of mobility. She can also fully transform into gaint spider that is so terrified even for demons and undead. With fully transform, she becomes temporary invulnerable lasted 60 seconds before reverting back to her spidertaur form. Faults & Weakness *While she immunes to elementals, she still can be hurted by blue fire, which is hotter than red fire, and weapon made of tungsten that can pierce her body like armor. *While she’s strong, she’s enable to use her animalistic ruthless agression as her last resort. *In some case, Joro was defeated by Redbeard, who is a giant with supernatural strength by neck snap, implied that Jolene can be defeated by massive brute strength. Trivia *While her real name is unknown, Jolene's nickname comes from the song when she's listened to music the first time through El Invicto's radio. *Jolene is based on Japanese mythology, Jorogumo, except her story is different from the myth. *She is the first female mixed class under pyro and scout while having spider's body under creation by the user. *In her side story, The Physicus attacked her people and cornered by Smokescream while she's trying to save her people. Jolene manages to hold her own against them until Redbeard rescued them with reinforcements, forcing The Physicus and his men retreat. Despite the spidertaurs survive the encounter, Jolene concluded that The Physicus had already make enemies with her people. *Jolene's spider traits are based on two of the most terrifying spiders in the world those are Black Widow and Goliath Birdeater. However, she is also has her trait of Jumping spider when's she becomes full human in her disguise. Category:Freaks with Theme Songs Category:Freaks created/concept by St Scotty Category:Articles under construction Category:RED Team Category:Intellectuals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Fragile Speedsters Category:Lightning Bruisers Category:Pyros Category:Neutral Evil beings